Total Drama: All Stars vs. Underdogs 5
TDASVU5cast|cast pic Sign Ups (Closed) #Ella-TDY #Topher-MRace #Mack-Conker #Lindsay-Loenev #Rosalina-Dawn #Zoey-Lucky #Beardo-Usitgz #Courtney-Blake #Duncan-Wes #Izumi-TF #Ezekiel-Tikki #Jason-Phy #Noah-Mildred #Dave-Dianted Interactions (You May Edit) Friendships Conflicts Relationships Alliances Polls Elimination Ceremonies (Pictures) Elimination Table Episode 1: Feelin' the Jive, It's Season Five! Pre Chat Chris: Welcome back to TDASVU! Yup, we're back for season five and hopefully more to come. This season we are taking the highest ranking contestants from the past four seasons and putting them against each other to battle it out for another million dollars. This season we have Beardo, Courtney, Dave, Duncan, Ella, Ezekiel, Izumi, Jason, Lindsay, Mack, Noah, Rosalina, Topher and Zoey! Now we wait for them to arrive. Rosalina: Hey everyone :) Ezekiel: Hi :D Rosalina: Oh my god! Your Ezekiel! I haven't seen you on this show in forever! Welcome back :) Ella: YES, I'M BACK! Topher: Now that my ankle is fixed I can finally win this for true. By the way, hi everyone :) Rosalina: Hi Topher it's good to see you back I was rooting for you in Season 2 :) Ella: Hi Topher! Dave: *Arrives, and looks around* Another season of this crap? *Begins rubbing his temple* Ugh. Just thinking about it gives me a migraine. Lindsay: *arrives* Yay this will be so fun! And is that Zikilol? I trought he died. Well, hi everyone! Rosalina: Hi Lindsay! Don't worry Dave I'm sure you will get better :) Dave: *Crosses his arms, and rolls his eyes* Highly doubt it. Ezekiel: Am i the only one from season 1? Rosalina: You just got to cheer up Dave! Dave: And that's coming from the messed-up-in-the-head scientist that just won a million dollars. I'll think I'll pass on "cheering up," anyways. Lindsay: No Zikilol, i'm from season 1 too! Or was it season 0. I dont know it anymore. Rosalina: Sure I've done bad things so you can classify me as messed up in the head but doesn't mean I'm wrong! Just cheer up and I'm positive you will get better Dave: *Sighs* Zoey: (CONF) Of course I'm back for season five! This time I will win it. Hopefully, I won't have a b**** that ruins my whole gameplay again... (End CONF) *rolls eyes at Rosalina* Lindsay: Rosalina, what did you do with your money? (CONF) I'm back for one thing. Having fun! When i have the money i will spend in to people who needs a make over. Like Harold or my bestie Beth! Rosalina: I donated it to a shelter and got a big house and gave the rest to cancer research! And Dave I just hope you can cheer up it's not healthy to be glum....And Zoey i said sorry I don't know what you want more from me Zoey: (CONF) *mimics Rosalina* "I gave the rest to cancer research!" Well, that's a lie. I am the President of the Cancer Research Fund Club and we get a memo every time somebody donates. *checkes PDA* I don't see a Rosalina on here. (End CONF) Well, I'm the only one here who has played in every season so HA! Rosalina: Well is that a big accomplishment most of us couldn't have made the first 2 seasons because new competitors were not allowed Jason: *arrives* Rosalina: Hi Jason! It's good to see you back! Courtney: Oh. My. Gosh. Jason. Noah: Darn, back at this crappy show? *rolls eyes, holding luggage* Jason: Yes guys...Stachy and I are back! Although I was a little upset over that...past incident in the final 3 two seasons ago....but I am better know. Noah: I'd really like to forget everything about this show. Rosalina: You played a great game Jason :) Challenge 1 Chris: Okay now that everyone is situated we'll start this "challenge". All you have to do is post to this link http://ask.fm/TDASVU two people that you trust. Once everybody's done so then we'll move on and don't forget to write your name so that I know whose is whose Elimination Ceremony 1